Lost One Found
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: Scott was taken by people who were 'researchers' who are hoping to cure mutants.  They picked the wrong one.  Logan is out for blood. Not part of the story line exactly...


**Title- **The Mutant Cure

**Author- I'll Be Your Lie**

**Genre-** Tragedy, Romance

**Characters- **Wolverine, Cyclops

**Pairing- **Logan/Scott

**Disclaimer- I do not own X-Men or its characters. **

**WARNINGS- MXM, May Be OOC, Language  
>AN- So in the original version of this Scott died so the endings really different and I'm not really happy with it be eh. Hope you like it at least :)**

* * *

><p>Rage colors the world red. I'm out for blood.<p>

"Intruder! Halt!" The armor clad men shout as I approach. They hold their ineffective weapons at the ready.

Bastards.

Animalistic urges threaten to overtake me as I sprint foward. I gladly let them. Claws slice through the guard's armor like butter, ripping into flesh on the way. Crazed satisfaction flows in my veins as his blood drips from my blades.

"Where is he!" I roar over their babbled panic. Little men lined up for the executioner. "Give him back!"

"Fire!"

Shots ring out above all other sound, lighting up the dark night. Bullets rip through my uniform and ping off my bones, a few finding purchase in flesh. I launch myself at them with a howl of fury.

They would let Scott go or I'd kill every last one of these fuckers.

"Call Doctor!" One man's desperate call sounds as I split his friend in two. "We need help!"

He's the next to go down, the rest would follow. I fight my way through the throng of soldiers. I'll get to him if it's the last thing I do. Shredded bodies litter the compound around me, features frozen in the horror of Death. Their blood sticks my uniform to healing skin as it cakes.

Metal doors block the entrance. Heh. They fall away with a crash as I drag my claws through the hinges. I search the small building, following my nose to find him.

Gotjya.

Summers hangs as a trophie on the wall. Chain cuffs cut into red-raw wrists and ankles. Ratty grey clothes adorn his frightfully pale skin, holes revealing new scars and fresh brusies. His head is bowed low, dull red-brown locks sheilding his face.

"Scott, I'm here." He didn't look up. "Come on Slim, look at me."

"Lo-Logan?" His horse voice is soft, defeated. He lifts his head and I can see that the cuts are going to be the least of our worries.

Crimson streaks his face as mock tears. His name would suit him now. Cyclopes. Dry blood caked the area around his empty eye socket, the other eye clenches shut.

His cheek is rough with blood and dirt under my fingers. "I've got you kid," The restrains are cut away with ease and he collapses into my arms with a quiet sob.

Cyke's weak, hanging limply on my arm as he tries to stand for himself. Fury boils my blood. _Stay calm for Slim. Stay strong for Scott._

I scoop him into my arms and cradle him gently. Bastards. I leave a kiss above his injured eye. "Who did this ta ya Scott?"

"I... I don't know... T-they had me blindfolded." He swallows thickly, adam's apple bobbing slightly. "T-they called him 'Docter'..."

A growl rumbles in my chest and I clutch Cyclops tighter.

"I want to go **home** Logan."

"I know." A brush of lips keeps the rage from escaping. _Xaviar! We need a 'copter or jet __**now**__._

_One has already departed Logan._ The Professor replies._ Hank is on his way._

"Alright Slim, we're gonna be on the move. Gotta get out of here."

Walking carefully around the mayhem that had trailed me in proved easy enough. There was no back up for the dead men. Pity.

Cyke whimpers a few times during the walk but once outside he quiets.

"Ya hear that Slim?" A jet's engine sounds close before it stops near us. "They're gonna help you. You're gonna be fine."

"Logan..." Scott whispers as Hank and Storm take him from me and onto the ship.

"Let's get this hunk of metal moving!" I exclaim as the shocked Bobby and John stare at Scott as he's brought on. The teens snap around to the front, taking off as soon as possible.

Good. Home couldn't be close enough.

The dark school lights up as we arrive. People swarm in chaos as Scott is brought to the basement to be treated.

Waiting is hell. I pace like a trapped animal, instincts and emotions swirling dangerously. The need to be by my lover strong. Fix him damn it. Rouge has visited to many times to attempt to offer some kind of comfort. Glad she gave up. Don't like hurtin' the kid but I don't need to go off on her.

"Logan."

The Professor sits before me. Scott. I rush past the crippled man into the room they had Scott.

Empty.

The room is fuckin' empty.

"Logan do not be alarmed. We have placed Scott in a room to rest." Charles wheels up beside me.

Growls rumble up from my core. "Where."

"Follow me." He leads us down twists and turns until we reach a door at the dead end of a hall. "If he is resting, allow him to do so."

As he rolls away I open the door cautiously.

Scott.

The team leader lays on the bed, propped up with the pillows. Tired lines adorn his face. Bandages wrap around his eyes almost making me forget he's missing an eye.

"Slim...?"

"Logan," His voice is stronger, the swallow afterwards more natural. He lifts a hand toward my voice and I eagerly grasp it with my own. "Thank you."

"I thought you were gone kid." I raise his fingers to my lips, placing a kiss on each diget and then his palm.

"Me... me too Logan." He trembles in my grasp.

His face is smooth in my hand as I grasp his chin. "You're here now." My mouth meets his again. The kiss deepens as his lips part. Relief, fear and love all channel into our kiss as we both become more forceful, more passionate. He breaks away first, both of us breathing hard. Scott rests our foreheads together, breath mingling.

"We'll get the back Scott." Another kiss is shared. "Even if I have to hunt them down myself."


End file.
